Doloroso y dulce sentimiento
by Mademoiselle lunatica
Summary: El dolor en mi pecho crecía a cada segundo. Que ciega había sido… creí, creí que él me amaba. Creí que luego de luchar contra la muerte juntos en tantas oportunidades, él él… me amaba. Pero solo quise creer. H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

Todo por amor…

El dolor en mi pecho crecía a cada segundo. Que ciega había sido… creí, creí que él me amaba. Creí que luego de luchar contra la muerte juntos en tantas oportunidades, él él… me amaba. Pero solo quise creer. Tanto tiempo atrapados en el bosque ambos solos, escondidos de los mortífagos, para no perecer a manos de Voldemort. Yo había cuidado de él cuando callo en la tentación del horrocruz, cuando estaba enfermo yo le alimenté y cuide… cuando nadie lo amaba, cuando todos lo abandonaron, inclusive ron, por razones que aun no entiendo… yo permanecí a su lado. Sin importar que pudiera sucederme, sin importar que pudiera suceder a mis padres. Pero…. Harry solo me uso, inconcientemente, pero me uso!!!.... las lagrimas corrieron sin piedad por mis mejillas… sentía que moriría allí en ese instante… me sentía tan patética tan poco cosa…

Pero el ya había elegido, había elegido a mi mejor amiga, Ginny. Los quería mucho a los dos pero…pero…. No podía soportar estar cerca de ambos cuando se miraban, se tocaban, se besaban…. Mi corazón se destrozaba…

Que estúpida fui… luego de la muerte del señor de las tinieblas pensé que no habría mas sufrimiento… que ya seria todo felicidad junto a él. Pero mi vida se había transformado en un verdadero purgatorio, un verdadero infierno!!! Del cual quería huir desesperadamente…. Pero no tenia la suficiente fuerza…

-Herms, vamos a dar un paseo teníamos ganas de ir a las montañas a visitar a Luna! (decía Harry alegre, mientras yo me limpiaba rápidamente las lagrimas que surcaban mis mejillas. Mientras me daba vuelta para observar a los gemelos Wesley, a Ron, y a él tomado de la mano de Ginny)

Un nuevo latigazo golpeó contra mi alma destruida y débil…. Una nueva lágrima rodó por mi mejilla…

-Herms, que sucede? ( pregunto asustado, vi los rostros de mis amigos temerosos)

-Nada, nada…. Harry (dije débilmente me costaba pronunciar su nombre sin derramar lagrimas) no te preocupes.

-Pero Herms (me dijo en tono de reproche) como que no me preocupe pero si eres mi mejor ami…!!!

-Shhh!!! (lo calle detestaba que solo me viera como su mejor amiga….. sentía una gran puntada en mi corazón cuando lo decía) no tengo ganas de salir…

-Pero puedes decirme que te sucede! (grito alarmado y con enojo)

-No es de tu incumbencia. (respondí, este sentimiento tenia que desaparecer…. Sino moriría de sufrimiento)

¡¿como que no es de mi incumbencia?! (grito irritado)

No di tiempo a que terminara y me levante del sillón dirigiéndome a mi habitación como de costumbre, para llorar. Subí escaleras con las lagrimas ya situadas en el suelo, entre en mi alcoba y cerré la puerta fuertemente. Produciendo un gran estruendo.

Hacia solo menos de un mes de la muerte de Tom Marvolo Riddle, y como el mundo mágico necesitaba ser reorganizado y necesitan la ayuda de la orden para ello, estábamos viviendo en la Madriguera, para estar juntos y listos para cuando nos precisasen.

Me tire en mi cama sin consuelo y entre sollos ahogados derrame mas lagrimas, aunque creyera que eso no pudiese ser posible… mi pecho estaba abierto por un gran tajo amargo que llevaba el nombre de Harry… era demasiado, demasiado!!! No resistiría. Solo un mes mas, solo un mes mas. Y podría huir lejos, muy lejos de allí a un lugar donde no conociese a nadie, donde nadie me conociese… mas específicamente, donde él no estuviese…

Luego de varias horas o segundos…no lo se. La verdad estaba perdida, levanté mi cara hinchada de tanto llorar, de la almohada y note todo oscuro, mi pieza, mi "refugio", se encontraba en las tinieblas.

Era de noche. Mi estomago gruño, tenia hambre bajaría a comer algo. Antes lavé mi cara con agua fría, e intente mirarme en el espejo… pero había olvidado que lo había roto, tirando lo primero que encontré contra este, cuando me entere que Ginny y Harry habían vuelto. Recorrí con mis manos las astillas del cristal, derramando otra amarga lagrima, mierda! me había cortado. Lleve el índice a mi boca mordiendo con furia la herida. Me ate el pelo en una coleta y baja con desgana la escalera.

-Ahhh! Herminone, ya íbamos a despertarte, la comida ya esta hecha (decía Molly sin observarme)

-Ah, gracias (me sorprendió como se quebró mi vos, note como la señora Wesley me miraba horrorizada)

-Pero que te sucedió Herminone!

-Nada, nada…

Baje mi vista y me senté en un asiento vacío junto a Ron, notaba como todos los presentes, los gemelos, Ron, el señor Wesley, Molly, Ginny y… Harry, me observaban estupefactos. Tome un baso de sumo de calabaza y bebí un sorbo. Al instante Molly hizo que nuestros respectivos platos se acercaran volando utilizando su varita. Comí con desgana, masticando cada bocado con suma lentitud y… tristeza. Cuando acabamos dispuesta a ir a llorar a mi habitación un rato más hasta que mis parpados cayesen rendidos, alguien me tomo por el brazo.

-Herms, quiero hablar contigo… en privado ( dijo muy serio y con una expresión dolorosa)

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Harry… ( dije dedicándole una mirada fría)

-( me observó estupefacto, triste y nervioso) Sabes que te quiero, que soy tu mejor amigo, y que siempre estaré para ti cuando lo necesites ( confeso mientras daba un paso adelante y me abrasaba con fuerza)

Quería quedarme allí para siempre, con mi rostro en su pecho y sus brazos en mi cintura. No pude evitar subir mis brazos a su cuello y abrazarlo con fuerza, sollozando y soltando lagrimas empapando su remera. Me aferro con más fuerza que antes y beso mi cabellera. Tomó mi mentón y me obligó a verlo a los ojos. Cuando los encontré vi ojos tristes dolidos, a punto de llorar…. Oh no!, era una persona terrible lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Harry antes del amor de mi vida, era mi mejor amigo. Un amigo que había sufrido tanto, tanto, no tenía derecho a hacerlo sufrir más. El no lo merecía era un gran amigo y una gran persona, a pesar de todas las cosas que hubieran dicho de él para desprestigiarlo…. Él era un amigo del que estaba orgullosa tener…y al que amaba.

-Dime por favor que te sucede. No te puedo ver así! Soy tu amigo quiero aliviar tu dolor, dime que te sucede(dijo desesperado derramando una lagrima)

Ambos conocíamos nuestra gran amistad y lo mucho que nos queríamos, aunque él no supiera de la manera exacta en la que lo quería. Pero lo que si sabíamos era que el dolor de uno, era el dolor del otro.

-Quien te hizo daño, dime y lo matare! Lo matare en este instante! (dijo enfurecido. Y note como el odio ascendía a sus ojos)

-No no!, (me apure a decir), nadie me a echo nada!

-Como que nadie! (me dijo alterado y con tono de reproche)

-Tienes razón! (admití. Note como su mirada se tranquilizaba) Esto me lo hice yo sola!

-Que ?!!

-Déjame Harry, déjame! .(le dije mientras derramaba otra lagrima y lo soltaba para subir a mi "refugio" corriendo)

-Pero?!.....................

No quise oír mas tan solo cerré la puerta detrás de mí y sosteniendo el picaporte, aun en mis manos, de espalda, llore. Me tire al suelo tomando mis rodillas y pegándolas a mi pecho. Llore como nunca había llorado. Hasta que mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire. Hasta que mi corazón paro cansado del agotamiento. Hasta que mis labios y rostro se hincharon, para tomar un tamaño descomunal. Hasta que mi cuerpo estaba agotado de los sollozos. Hasta que mis ojos se pusieran rojos, igual que el mismo infierno. Hasta que…..me dormí.


	2. Chapter 2

Abri mis ojos… ya habia pasado 1 semana desde q pedi a Harry me dejara, y no habia salido de mi alcoba desde entonces, expeto para comer y para enfrenarnos con los pocos seguidores de Voldemort, vivos. Es q asi acabaria! Sola, deprimida, olvidada, triste, con un amargo dolor en mi pecho que no me permitia respirar, enserrada en una abitacion oscura escondiendome de ellos, ginny y mi amado.

Desidi levantarme a tomar un baso de agua, no tenia hambre. Baje las escaleras y me detube antes de acceder al comedor, vi a una joven perturbada, con grandes ojeras q ocupaban gran parte de su rostro, el pelo alborotado y percudido, sus ojos rojos como sangre y con mochos kilos menos………… era yo. Que me habia sucedido, tenia un aspecto aterrador. No quise seguir biendo, y derrame mas agua salada. Claro, por eso Harry no se enamoro de mi, si soy un morboso desastre…

Baje las escaleras, los Wesley, Harry, Remus, Toncks, Draco y Magonagall, charlaban alegremente. Cuando me obserbaron, callaron impresionados. Queria morirme en ese instante, que el dolor me consumiera por completo.

Hola Herminone! Ven a divertirte con nosotros! (dijo alegre remus)

lupin era una persona muy buena y positiva. Sabia que decir para aliviar los momentos incomodos. El no se entrometia, sino que te comprendia, era un gran amigo. Merecia tener a Tonck, y a su futuro hijo. Lo habia pasado mal cuando joven, por ser un hombrelobo y ahora tenia a su mujer embarazada y feliz. No pude ebitar pensar q yo podria alibiar el dolor de Harry como lo hacia Toncks, y poder tener juntos un hijo. Otra gruesa y amarga lagrima corrio por mi mejilla sin control.

ven! (me sonrio tiernamente)

De acuerdo… (dije débilmente)

Harry, tenia abrazada a Ginny en su brazo derecho, me dio señales para que me sentera su izquierda. Lo ingnoré, como si no ubiera notado este jesto y fui a sentarme junto a Malfoi, quien me miro sorprendido ante esto y me dedico una ….una…… me dedico una sonrisa? Si, al parecer me encontraba peor de lo que pensaba…

Todos siguieron hablado felizmente, pero sin dejar de mirarme y regalarme sonrrisas de cmpacion…. No necesito la compasión de nadie! Pero parece q eso no pueden entenderlo…

Que sucede? ( pregunté arrastrando cada palabra, a Draco)

Mmm…. (me obserbo un momento) la verdad no lo se, pero…. Potter y la pobretona Wesley (dijo con desprecio) nos quieren comunicar algo, te estaban esperando supongo…

Acto seguido ginny se levanto con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja, se aclaro la garganta:

Bueno los emos reunido aquí, para comunicar algo muy importante. No Harry? (miro a este, q aun estaba en su asiento)

Ginny, amor no creo q sea este el momento… (replico nervioso)

Claro q es el momento Harry! Los emos reunido para eso, q ahora te quieres echar para atrás… (dijo con una lagrima asomando )

No no! (se apuro a decir) es que creo q nos estamos precipitando….

Harry…! (dijo con voz de reproche)

Bueno, pueden hablar, me hicieron benir hasta aquí…( dijo Draco enfurecido)

A ti nadie te invito! ( corto Harry con rabia )

Harry! Por fabor … Malfoi es ahora parte de la oreden y tiene el mismo derecho q todos, de estar presente!(dijo Macgonagall sorprendida)

Si! Pero esto no tiene nada q ver con la orden!

Bueno, pero tu dijiste q participaran todos los de la orden. Y el pertenece a ella!(conclujo Macgonagall)

De acuerdo….(y dedico al rubio una mirada asesina)

Bueno, … (dijo la pelirroja, ofendida)… nos reunimos auiq para comunicarles q… (suspiro alegre) Harry y yo …. Bamos a casarnos ………

Oh oh . No no no!!!! No podia estar sucediendo!... senti q el tajo q lleba el nombre de Harry tomaba proporciones descomunales, mas grandes q mi ser…. Latigasos golpearon sin piedad a mi alma dolida y sangrante, mi cuerpo se volvio cenizas, mi corazon estallo el miles de astillas envenenadas q contaminaron mi sangre. Deseaba morir, morir en ese mismo instante no podia vivir de esa menera… se suponian que se casarian luego de q yo me fuese…. No soy una buena persona, pero … no meresco sufrir tato!!! Porq me estaba sucediendo esto!!! No no podia ser posible… Queria morir, perecer, terminar… con todas mis fuersas mi infierno, mi purgatorio personal se habia transformado en un morboso limbo de tortura del cual no podria escapar jamas, en el cual luchaba a cada segundo para no morir, el cual me ponia a cada segundo pruebas horrendas y dolorosas, para ver cuanto podia recistir…. Pero… ya no resistía mas …

Senti una mano pasaba por mi cintura y me acercaba a su pecho … lebandome de un tiron y arrastrandome con fuerza fuera de la sala, mientras todos festejaban y derramaban lagrimas muy distintas a las mias.

greler, puedes por lo menos dicimular! (dijo Draco con tono frio auq ………tierno)

se se van a casar,……… Harry……. se ba a casar…. (pronuncie estupefacta )

las lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas sin control. Enttre sollosos desesperados me tire al suelo y comense a patear todo lo q tuviera a mi alcance, entre ello a Draco. Como si con eso pudiese alejar a mis tinieblas personales. Hasta q no pude mas por el cansancio, estaba muy debil, Y aferre con fuerza mis piernas contra mi pecho. Como si de esa manera pudiera mantener juntas las astillas de mi corazon. Miti la cabeza en mis rrodillas y grite…. Grite con furia, grite hasta que me dolieron las entrañas…

entonces… una mamo acaricio mi cabeza … Draco … me estaba acariciando? ….

Se acerco a mi oido :

Grein….. Herminone no deves llorar por ese idiota! (dijo con ternura y recelo)

Harry no es ningun idiota… (reproche con mi cabeza ahun en mis rodillas. Cuanto me costaba decir su nombre sin derrarmar una lagrima)

Se lebanto bruscamente y camino hacia la puerta…. Se ollo un gran estruendo… al fin se habia ido! Ahora podia sufrir en paz y….. morir si lo lograba!

Por detrás alguien con ternura paso su mano por mi bientre separandome de mis rodillas y juntando su pecho a mi espalda….

No quiero verte asi… (dijo Draco con vergüenza y sufrimiento)

Que?! Draco Malfoy diciendome a mi la "sangre sucia"…… q no qria berme asi!!! Estaba completamente aturdida…

Me apolle enn su pecho y vi sus ojos……. Ojos q dician verdad, dolor, compasión y…….. amor…. Lo mire extrañada ante tal reaccion sulla y este se sonrojo, …….. se sonrojo! ,… me dedico una sonrisa llena pasion, amor… no pude evitar sonrojarme y sonreirle débilmente… Que me estaba sucediendo estaba sonriendo y confiando en Malfoy! … Pero… algo dentro de mi dijo q el no mentia, que era cincero… asi q…apolle mi cabeza en su pecho….

Quieres contarme q sucede? (dijo nervioso y con ira)

Para que… si ya sabes q me perturva….. ( dije sin vida y con voz amarga… )

Tan solo comenzo a acariciar mi cabello y coloco su mejilla en mi cabeza.

Herminone, … se que no entiendes que estoy haciendo, pero tengo que decirte algo importante:… (mi di buelta qdando cara a cara y lo mire con ojos curiosos, estaba nervioso…) A pesar de que no entiendas mis razones, sabe q….. siempre voy a estar para ayudarte…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y….. lo abrase con fuerza… Necesitaba q alguien me dije eso… lo necesitaba…a él …..

Que me estaba sucediendo?! ….

Alguien abrio la puerta… alarmada escondi mi rostro en el pecho de Draco…

Herminone, Draco! Que sucede! (dijo él furioso, note como un monton de miradas trataban de atrabezar las paredes para ver en la cocina, donde nosotros nos encontrabamos.)

Es que no podemos tner un poco de privacidad! (dijo Malfoi ofendido, pero… disfrutando del momento)

Si, si … (dijo Ginny, sorprendida)

Herminone! Tu…..estas con este idiota!

No es de tu incumbencia Potter! (grito el rubio con furia)

Claro q lo es! Herminone! Dime…..

Queria darme buelta y decirle q no q todo era un gran malentendido, q estaba equibocado….

Herminone!

Si!!! (dije con furia dandome buelta, q estaba aciendo! … no iba a permitir que me tratara mal, él no era quien…. Vi q las caras de todos inclusive la de Draco estaban boquiabiertas…)

El ruvio reacciono rapido y me sento en su regazo dejando mi espalda en su pecho… abraso mi bientre y por arriba de mi cabeza dijo:

- Ahora… se podrían retirar! (y dedico una mirada asesina a Harry)


	3. Chapter 3

TRISTE FINAL?

No quería abrir los ojos. Sabia que el aun estaba dormido, abrazándome. Que estaba haciendo!... dormí toda la noche, aferrada al pecho de Draco… que me estaba sucediendo…. Y algo mas importante… Que le estaba sucediendo a él?

Pero una pequeña vocecita en mi mente me hizo pensar que esto ya lo sabia…. Esta reacción extraña de Malfoy no era nueva… venia sucediendo desde aquella ves en q vino a pedir ayuda a la orden… se veía tan asustado. Y… desde entonces ya no se burlaba de mi…. Ni me decía "sangre sucia"… ahhh no entendía nada….

Y lo q menos entendía era por q yo me estaba comportando de esa manera???? Lo estaba abrazando… había pasado toda la noche durmiendo, claro esta! Pero… con él… quien me había parecido la peor rata rastrera q pudiera pisar el mundo mágico… Pero todos pueden cambiar verdad? … Y lo peor era que… no quería separarme de él… no quería hacerlo… me sentía… protegida?.... si, pero mas que nada, ya no me sentía sola…. Y eso era un avance.

Abrí mis ojos levemente… y observé su rostro, dormían con serenidad, con una pequeña sonrisa q iluminaba su rostro, no pude evitar sonreír…. Si, creo q si, él podía cambiar…

Suspire. Eso produjo q abriera sus ojos con lentitud. Cuando me observó me puse roja al instante… y me regalo una sonrisa llena de ternura…

Draco, puedes decirme q esta ocurriendo? (dije preocupada, debía saber q estaba pasando con él, a pesar de q ya lo esperaba)

No te entiendo… (me dijo confuso)…

Por que estas tratándome así?! ( estaba confundida y alterada )

Bajo su rostro y note como una lagrima resbalaba por su blanca piel…. Oh ahora hasta a Draco hacia llorar… era horrible no merecía vivir!.... pero porqué me interesaba si Draco sufría?

Porque te amo… ( me miro alarmado, como si esas palabras hubieran escapado sin control ni consentimiento de sus labios)

Que?!... Lo sabia! Dijo la queda vocecita de mi corazón… corto mis pensamientos,… al cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Una expresión profunda, sincera, amorosa, temerosa, verdadera… Derramo otra lagrima pero esta no era de dolor. Sino de alegría…

Me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti al poco tiempo de que mi madre murió

Lo observe estupefacta….

Como?.....(fue lo único q me atreví a decir…)

Veras, mi madre murió a manos del que no puede ser nombrado para salvarme porque sabia que yo podrían ser alguien mejor y porque no quería que llevara la misma vida q mi padre… entonces… luego de su muerte me puse furioso. Quería matar a todos los mortífagos inclusive a mi padre, (su expresión había cambiado, a… odio), quería ir y matarlo… a tu ya sabes quien, pero… una voz me hizo recapacitar, me hizo darme cuenta q jamás podría lograrlo solo q necesitaba ayuda, su ayuda (e izo una señal refiriéndose a la orden del fénix), y q no debía dejar que la muerte de mi amada madre fuese en vano…. Esa voz era… la tuya Herminone…. Así me di cuenta q… siempre estuviste presente en mi cabeza… sin querer aceptarlo… Herminone… por muy loco q parezca… estoy enamorado de ti… y jamás te abandonaré…

Estas 3 ultimas palabras me hicieron saber q no estaba sola, que había alguien a mi lado, alguien que me protegía, me dieron…… esperanza. Una gruesa lagrima muy diferente a las anteriores rodó por mi mejilla y lo abrase con fuerza diciendo:

Lo siento Draco pero….

Shhh, no tienes q decirme nada, yo se lo que sientes, pero solo pretendo ser tu amigo y apoyarte (me separe de él y le regale una maravillosa sonrisa)… por ahora (dijo mientras levantaba una ceja, poniendo una sonrisa juguetona a la que no pude resistir sonreír)… Bueno, ahora bajemos a almorzar.

Bajamos las escaleras aun abrazados note barias miradas observándonos.

Herms mira mi anillo de compromiso!!! Y… te tengo q dar una sorpresa maravillosa… queremos que TU seas la dama de honor de nuestra boda!!!(dijo Ginny dando pequeños grititos de alegría)

Oh por dios! Oh por dios!...

Me di cuenta que al estar preocupada por lo sucedido con Draco mi mente, había creado una especie de barrera contra el dolor. Y había eliminado el recuerdo del casamiento…

Otra ves la herida que llevaba el nombre de Harry se abrió pero esta ves el doble que antes. Y derramando sangre, ya envenenada por todas partes…

Una daga atravesó mi corazón y lo detuvo por completo… mi corazón ya no latía mi sangre se había escapado y ya no quedaba nada en mi cuerpo. El poco aire de mis pulmones escapo… dejando a estos vacíos y mis ojos se volvieron negros del dolor.

Estaba seca, bacía, parada, muerta…. Mi mente y cuerpo estaban de luto… pues mi alma había muerto…

Una gruesa lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.

Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!! Hermiiiiiiiii estas igual de emocionada que yo!!!! (grito Ginny)

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas sin control, mis manos sudaban, y mi garganta ardía… NOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No me podía estar sucediendo esto……………………………. Quería morir q? morir es poco… quería desaparecer y llevarme conmigo todos los recuerdos que las personas q amaba guardaban de mi…

Cualquier cosa era mejor a esto… Desee en ese momento desee, desee haber muerto a manos de Voldemort… ni el seria tan cruel y me aria tanto daño…

Un segunda lagrima se unió a la primera, esta era mas amarga, dolorosa, muerta… resignada…

Hermi… q sucede? (pronuncio el ojiverde notando, q no estaba llorando de EMOCION)

Sus palabras ardían en mi mente. Quise tirarme sobre sus brazos e implorarme q me amara… q me diera una oportunidad… q se casara conmigo… que nos uniéramos y formásemos una familia… pero… solo quise… solloce y derrame mas lagrimas sin control… quería abrasarlo… besarlo… confesarle lo que sentía… pero… mis pies no reaccionaba. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba demasiado adolorido para hacerlo…

Déjala Potter! (dijo Malfoy con desprecio)

Corriéndome y guiando hacia la puerta… para q pudiera tomar aire fresco y llorar a solas… Pero no aguante y lo empujé. Salí corriendo, atravesé llorando la puerta. Corrí como nunca había corrido en mi vida. Como si con ello pudiera escapar de lo que real y terriblemente me estaba sucediendo. Corrí hasta q mis pulmones se vaciaron, hasta q mi lengua se seco, hasta q mi garganta se corto por el frío helado del invierno, hasta q mi corazón salio disparado de mi cuerpo, hasta que mis pies ardían contra la fría y húmeda tierra del bosque… Y no seguí corriendo… porque delante de mí tenía un extenso lago. Me detuve torpe y rápidamente en frente de éste.

POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Grite hasta el cansancio)

PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Una y otra ves…

POR QUEEEEE???!!!

POR QUE??!!

Por que…. (dije ya débil y llorando)

Me tire al suelo. Grite descargando toda la ira que tenia en cima. Me golpee el vientre una y otra ves hasta q mis puños dolieron y tuve ganas de vomitar por los golpes.

Llore sin control. Golpee con furia la tierra mientras derramaba lágrimas. Una tras otra, a una velocidad inimaginable. No podía ser peor!... mi vida no podía ser peor…. Lo amo tanto, TANTO!!!

Se supone q el amor es el sentimiento mas puro… y que trae felicidad….

Pero…… por que a mi solo me trae dolor y sufrimiento?....

Encima querían… quería que sea su…….su………..dama de honor. Otra lagrima, con un grosor enorme, callo de mis cansados ojos. No quería…. No, no quería NO. NO PODIA……… aunque lo intentara…

Ver a Harry vestido de gala en el altar, igual que en un casamiento muggel, sonriendo. De repente las puertas se abrían de par a par, y……… salía ella…… vestida de blanco, regocijándose de felicidad….

Y yo cerca de él dándole ánimos……… no no podría resistir a ello

Y…………. No estaría cuando eso sucediera………

Porque así me fuera al otro lado del mundo, ya había comprendido, el dolor permanecería…………..

No estaría cuando ellos se casaran………….

Ya estaría muerta. Me suicidaría unos días antes……… total yo no les interesaba les daría un día para q antes de la boda, me enterraran en el patio trasero. Tal ves ni siquiera me enterrarán y yo quiero pensar q se preocuparían por mi, cuando no es así…

Pero a que esperar??? A que el dolor que sentía, por imposible q pareciera, aumentara… A morir de dolor, ……….. A q??...........Si ya no quería seguir viviendo. No había diferencia morir hoy o……. dentro de unos días…

Mire a mi alrededor el bosque estaba en tinieblas… Cuanto tiempo había pasado llorando y sufriendo??? Al parecer bastante…

Tome del suelo una filosa piedra… una sola cortada en la yugular y ya no sufriría mas…

Mire por última vez el lago, la luna, los árboles, las rocas, el agua, el bosque…

Coloque la fría y afilada piedra en mi cuello, sin ejercer presión…

Pero cuando iba a acabar con mi dolor…

Sabes que te quiero, que soy tu mejor amigo, y que siempre estaré para ti cuando lo necesites

Nunca me abandonaras… verdad?

No se que haría sin ti…

Te quiero…

Las palabras que Harry me había dicho en tantas oportunidades afloraron en mi mente.

Llore y sollocé con desesperación. Rendida ante su voz tire retire lentamente con dolor mi arma de mi cuello.

Me tire rendida y llorando sin consuelo, boca arriba sobre la tierra. Comenzó a llover. Las gotas parecía pesadas piedras al impactar contra mi débil y cansado cuerpo…

Otra vez, desee morir…

Bueno y……….. Aquí me detengo….

La historia continuará si ustedes lo desean y como ustedes lo desean…

Solo es cuestión de que dejen reviews…

Solo con un click… ustedes decidirán el futuro de Herminone…

Todos juntos escribimos este fic… quieren una pareja h/h o h/d… o quien dice que no un desenlace diferente… ustedes son la mente yo solo escribo lo que ustedes desean…

Con un pequeño click, obtendrán más de esta maravillosa historia…. O sino los dejare con la intriga…….

¿Qué le sucedió a Herminone?

¿Harry se caso?

¿Se quedará con Draco?

¿Ella confesará sus sentimientos?

¿Cómo reaccionara Harry?

¿Y Ginny?

¿Y el resto de los seres queridos?

Todos estos interrogantes y mas se responderán, con solo hacer un click. O mas específicamente……. Un reviews.


End file.
